Patrol the Vulcan Sector
Congratulations on your first command! Starfleet is counting on officers like you to preserve and protect the Federation in the twenty-fifth century. I want you to visit four star systems in Sirius Sector Space. Report back to me with your findings. You don't need to visit the Vulcan system itself to complete this mission -- I know that area is secure. Good luck, rank. Patrol the Kei, Bhea, Pico and Beytan systems in the Vulcan Sector. Kei System Patrol Secure Kei System You got here just in time, rank! Orion Syndicate thugs are attacking our operation because I wouldn't pay their "mining protection fee." It's extortion, and I expect Starfleet to do something about it! Note This one is not tough. Just a straight skirmish. Bhea System Patrol Captain, we have detected an Orion Syndicate drydock facility in this system. The Syndicate has set up multiple drydock stations, and there is a sizable guard attachment as well. - Bridge Officer Starfleet Command has authorized us to use force to stop the Syndicate's operations in this system. * Destroy the drydock structures in the system - Bridge Officer All Orion drydock facilities have been destroyed, Captain. The Orions will steer clear of this system for a long time. We can return to Sector Space on your command. * Return to Sector Space - Bridge Officer Note This one really helps to have fleet mates or other allies since the opposition can be quite formidable for Ensigns. It helps to wait until others show up. Stick with it and kill outlying smaller craft as quickly as you are able. Reset your power settings to the Shield Preset and balance regularly. Also, flying in an orbit around your foe will balance hits to your 4 shields. Once shields are down on the target, send in the torpedoes. Also try to engage from the furthest distance; move away if necessary. The docks are easily killed and you can use torpedoes at will with full destructive power. Pico System Patrol Captain, we're getting a distress call from one of the mining facilities. One of their transports is lost in the area and needs our help. - Bridge Officer *Search the large asteroids for the lost transport Glad you found us, Captain! Our ship was damaged while mining. Our engines and sensors are barely working. We need you to lead us back home. If you stay close we should be able to follow you. - Captain Cinnay * Stay within 3km and lead the transport to any of the mining facilities Thanks for the help Captain. We thought we were going to be stuck out there for a long time. The Federation really came through this time! - Captain Cinnay Captain Cinnay reports that repairs are under way. We are ready to leave the system on your command, Captain. - Bridge Officer Note The disabled ship was on the far side of the planet from where you arrive when I searched. Again, having fleet mates or allies makes this easy because you can spread out the search pattern. Once found, accompany the miner to its dock. Easy peesy, but a bit boring after that scrap in the dockyards. Beyton System Patrol So Starfleet finally decided to send someone to talk to us! I don't know how much good it will do. We've got problems here, and we're not going back to the mines until the Federation agrees to fix them! Still, I'm willing to negotiate in good faith. Beam down and we can discuss the situation. - Brian Vanderberg Captain, we need to be closer to the planet before we are within transporter range. - Bridge Officer * Move to transporter range and orbit Beytan V We are within transporter range of Beyton V. The away team is waiting in Transporter Room 1, sir. - Bridge Officer * Transport to Beyton V and speak with Chief Vanderberg You don't know anything about us, rank. Talk to my people. Learn about their problems. When you know what you're dealing with here, then we'll be ready to negotiate. - Brian Vanderberg * Talk to the miners about their grievances All of the miners have a different perspective about what's wrong here, sir. We'll need to speak to them all before we can get a complete picture of the situation and how we can fix it. - Bridge Officer * Speak to Joe Hadley * Speak to Leslie Vinci * Speak to Perry * Speak to Prohaska * Speak to Samantha Lewis It gets boring out here. We have a holodeck, but it's been broken for weeks. We need someone to fix the holodeck and upgrade the replicators. More books and data programs for our library would be good, too. Maybe if there was more entertainment for our off-duty hours, people wouldn't be so eager to get off this ball of rock. - Joe Hadley If we had more workers, we could have eight-hour shifts again. Working in the mines for 10 or 12 hours is dangerous. When people get tired, they make mistakes. Someone could get hurt. - Leslie Vinci We need protection! This is a prime target for the Orions or Nausicaans. They'll take the pergium and kill us all, and where will Starfleet be? Off exploring the galaxy! It took a work stoppage to get Starfleet to notice us. How are you going to protect us if you're not here? - Perry I'm worried about my job! Holograms can do everything I can do, and they don't need to eat or sleep. I want assurances that we're not going to lose our jobs to a bunch of photons! - Prohaska The tools we use are antiques! We need upgraded computers, new drills and new safety equipment! It makes me mad that the Federation spends all its resources building fancy starships and fighting wars. What about the people who do real work? - Samantha Lewis Are you ready to answer some questions, rank? - Brian Vanderberg * Answer all of his questions correctly I think we can come to an agreement, name. Let Admiral Quinn know what you have learned here. If Starfleet will agree to patrol the system on a regular basis and keep the Orions away, I can convince the miners to go back to work. Thank you, rank. It's nice to see that the Federation does care about us. Note Just run between characters planetside and pass the test. All characters are easily found - two are below Vanderberg and the other three are above him on your personal radar screen. Category:Klingon Front